Ultron vs Cell
Ultron vs Cell. What if a death battle featuring ultron from marvel and cell from dragon ball z. description Marvel vs Dragon Ball Z. Who would win between the villain of the avengers or the villain of the z fighters. Interlude Boomstick: Yep we're doing marvel vs dragon ball z again Wiz: Yep like ultron villain of the avengers Boomstick: And cell murderer of goku. He's wiz and I'm boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Ultron Boomstick: Who is this guy again? Wiz: This is Ultron. Boomstick: Oh. Wiz: Ultron was a robot designed by Hank Pym and tony stark in the avengers 2. He was evil and began on a rampage. Boomstick: Ultron is a frequent Avengers foe, and has bested them multiple times. Wiz: Ultron possesses super human strength, intelligence, technology manipulation, speed, durability, guilty Boomstick: He can shoot lasers from his eyes and hands, fire missiles, fly around with jet boosters, and can easily hack into technology. Wiz: This is one robot you don't want to mess with "The Avengers -- Hah! Once, they might have posed a threat to Ultron-5! -- But not to a being of living Adamantium!" Wiz: But later ultron evolved to a unkillable machine Boomstick: In ultron new body ultimate ultron it is made out of pure Adamantium Wiz: ultron has a forcefield around him and also can absorb energy off of people like magic energy beams and many more Cell Wiz: Cell was created by Dr. Gero, claiming it to be his ultimate creation, designed to possess all the abilities of the greatest fighters to have ever inhabited or visited Earth; the result is a "perfect warrior", possessing numerous favorable genetic traits and special abilities. Boomstick: So this Beetle-Lizard Man was created using the DNA of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Frieza, and King Cold. He had also absorbed Androids 17 & 18 becoming "Perfect Cell". In this fight Cell will be in his Super Perfect From but is able to use his abilities and powers from the Perfect, Power Weighted and Self-Destruction Forms. Wiz: Cell is able to regenerate thanks to Piccolo's DNA making him able survive a Kamehameha (barely) and Final Flash. He also perform the Kamehameha at just his "Imperfect" state. As well as the "Solar Kamehameha" a version of the regular as it title states, it uses Solar energy to power it. Though it is indeed one of the strongest maneuvers in the Dragon Ball universe (Xenoverse) it has the flaw of a long recharge time Boomstick: Cell can use telekinesis to move objects such as giant boulders, whole plots of lands, and cars. He can also capable of reaching the Super Saiyan Stages (going up to as far as the 3rd stage). Wiz: His "Super Perfect" form is a version of Cell's "Perfect" form after he receives a Zenkai from his recovery after a botched self-destruction that takes the lives of Goku, King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory. Despite Cell's loss of Android 18 (and after he self-destructs, Android 17), his cells retain the memory of his Perfect Form, which makes it possible for him to regenerate back into that form. According to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2; when Cell is in his Super Perfect form, his power and abilities are raised to his maximum levels. Also in his Super Perfect form, Cell seems to be comparable in strength to Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan. Wiz: However, Gohan underestimated how powerful Cell was in his Super Perfect form, before the young boy was left injured after trying to save Vegeta from Cell landing the final blow to the Saiyan Prince. Boomstick: After Vegeta was overwhelmed with rage and blindly attacked Cell in revenge for the latter killing Future Trunks; only to be swatted away like an insect. Leading to the second Kamehameha duel between the still injured Gohan and a now overconfident Cell, and the eventual death of Super Perfect Cell. Wiz: Once Gohan was given the additional power of Goku and Vegeta distracted Cell long enough for Gohan to overcome the Bio-Android's Solar Kamehameha with the Father Son Kamehameha. Boomstick: He also has a Self-Destruction Form which was going to be used to destroy Earth and the Z Fighters, though Goku teleported Cell and himself to King Kai's planet saving Earth. Wiz: There is also his Power Weighted Form where Cell is stronger than he was in his Perfect form, but his speed decreases drastically. Boomstick: Despite rarely accessing this form due to its obvious impairments, his buff stage is considered second only to Cell's Super Perfect form. Wiz: It is uncertain if Cell is capable of using any techniques unseen in previous transformations, as he only appears buffed for brief periods of time. Boomstick: Nonetheless, Power Weighted Perfect Cell is still markedly outclassed by Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Wiz: While Future Trunks implies that Power Weighted Cell was stronger than Super Saiyan 2 Gohan in terms of brute strength in the anime dub, the manga content demonstrates that Power Weighted Cell has a significant decrease in stamina, as Gohan crippled Cell with a single kick to the stomach and made him regurgitate Android 18. Death Battle FIGHT! K.O.! ' Who would you be rooting for? Cell Ultron ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years